Probe type thermometers are used to measure temperature in a variety of industries, including the food service industry. In the food service industry, bi-metal instant-read probe thermometers are used to measure the internal temperature of food products as part of the food preparation and service process. The probe in a bi-metal thermometer contains two strips of metal each having a different thermal expansion coefficient. The strips are joined together, and the different expansion of the metals when exposed to heat is translated into a temperature reading displayed on a dial or digital readout on the thermometer.
In the food service industry, a single thermometer is typically used to measure the temperature of many different samples of one or more types of food products, such as meat. However, bacteria from the food product sample whose temperature is being measured can adhere to the probe, rendering the probe unsanitized. Accordingly, to prevent the unsanitized probe from contaminating the next food product sample whose temperature is to be measured, the probe must be sanitized prior to inserting the probe into the next sample.
Presently, in the food service industry, sanitization of thermometer probes between temperature measurements of different food product samples is achieved by manually wiping the probe with an alcohol napkin. This sanitation method requires a constant supply of fresh swabs, which must be properly disposed of after use. Thus, the present probe sanitation method involves multiple steps, including procuring numerous swabs and making them readily available for use, applying the swaps to the probe, and disposing the swabs. Such a multiple-step method lends itself to not being strictly followed, which can result in bacterial contamination of the food product sample being inspected. Also, because the thermometers need to be used repeatedly at a relatively high frequency (e.g., one or more measurements per minute), the present sanitization method is time consuming.
There are several prior art devices for holding and sanitizing thermometers. A typical example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,698, which discloses a container for a clinical thermometer in which a liquid disinfectant may be held and in which one end of a thermometer may be immersed. However, the container encloses the entire thermometer and is designed to store the thermometer in a sanitized environment when not in use. In addition, because the container is directed to a clinical application, high-frequency of use (e.g, one or more measurements per minute) is not a primary concern. Accordingly, the container is not portable and needs to be maintained substantially upright to ensure the probe remains in contact with the liquid disinfectant. In addition, the container needs to be maintained substantially upright to prevent the liquid disinfectant from spilling out of the container. Further, the probe needs to be manually wiped clean of the liquid disinfectant upon removing the thermometer from the container.